


last call casualty

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, koyashige endgame, side pin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi may be the JE bicycle, but there’s still only one seat.





	last call casualty

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not that he’s a slut, Yamapi reasons, he’s just sexually generous. And he lives within walking distance of the strip of bars and nightclubs that most of his friends frequent. He’s not going to turn away a friend in need at two in the morning, even if said friend ends up in Yamapi’s bed with his pants draping over the lampshade in the living room.

It keeps them off of the streets, Yamapi keeps telling himself. He’d rather they come to him than some stranger. Sometimes there’s not sex – Koyama, for instance. Koyama always falls through Yamapi’s door and goes straight to sleep, using Yamapi as a human pillow until he wakes up and has a giggle fit.

Ryo won’t even bother going to the bar first. He’ll show up around dinnertime, walking straight in like he lives there and helping himself to whatever’s cooking before dragging Yamapi into his bedroom. Eventually Yamapi got Ryo his own key and sometimes he’s already there when Yamapi gets home from work. It gets a little complicated when someone else shows up at closing time and Ryo answers the door wrapped in a sheet, but it’s usually someone with whom Ryo can get along fairly well while naked and it takes some of the pressure off of Yamapi. He recalls a beautiful evening with Ohkura, when Yamapi actually got to sleep because Ryo and Ohkura didn’t seem to remember that he was there.

And half of NewS wonders why Yamapi keeps falling asleep during practice. It’s the half who haven’t yet spent a night at the Pi Hotel, though, so it’s understandable.

When Jin moved in, Yamapi thought that his new roommate might shoulder some of the burden. Jin was no stranger to the late night activities at his best friend’s residence, only because he was the most frequent visitor up until his name was on the lease. Yamapi wouldn’t call it a relationship exactly, but it isn’t strictly casual either. He doesn’t know what Jin is to him, only that he’s slept in his own bed maybe a handful of times since they’ve lived together.

Recently it would seem that word has gotten out and now his friends are coming to his door in the middle of the night _expecting_ it. Yamapi would think that somebody was kissing and telling if it wasn’t for the fact that whoever it was would be draped over Jin’s shoulders and immediately flung onto Yamapi’s bed. Yamapi’s starting to wonder if Jin goes out purely to scout, but he figures it’s not really a big deal as long as they’re people whom he knows. That one time with Hiraoka Yuta was a stretching it a little, but they’ve done a drama together so Yamapi let it slide.

He still holds that he’s not a slut. Whether they come of their own devices or are transported by his ever-so-helpful roommate, it’s still saving someone he cares about from stumbling around downtown Tokyo late at night or wasting money on cab fare. Even Koyama the incurable mommy approves, and he’s the biggest prude Yamapi knows. Once he showed up and interrupted what was one of Yamapi’s best blow jobs, if he did say so himself, and Ryo was so irritated by Koyama’s constant giggling that he shut him up with his mouth and Koyama didn’t protest. He also didn’t remember it the next day, but that’s besides the point.

It’s a service that Yamapi provides selflessly, and should he get sex out of it, so be it. The pluses are that he gets to know all of his friends on a more personal level and feel good about himself for possibly saving their lives. The minuses are lack of sleep and being really, really sore the next day. And breakfast conversations with Jin that begin with, “Are you going to Costco soon? We’re out of lube.”

Living with Jin means frequent encounters with the rest of KT-TUN, which have never happened before save for that one time with Nakamaru. Kame cries a lot when he’s drunk and insists that Yamapi call him Shuji-kun, while Koki cracks stupid jokes about making Yamapi’s ass bounce like a lowrider in a Dr. Dre video but ends up having his own ass bounced instead. Ueda is scarily kinky and always eyes Yamapi like he wants to make him dirty, but that’s all Yamapi knows because he locks himself in his room and threatens to call Ryo if he hears Jin’s safe word more than once. And while Yamapi doesn’t like to play favorites, Nakamaru is one of his purely due to his lax, ‘whatever goes’ nature. Nakamaru once walked in on Yamapi and Jin filling Ryo out like a job application, and simply took Ryo into his mouth before he was even done mumbling the typical Japanese greetings. Similarly, Nakamaru gives the best head this side of the International Time Line, and Yamapi just might love Jin a little more for introducing him to the wonders of Maru’s mouth. That was a threesome that Yamapi will never forget.

However, nothing will ever, _ever_ compare to the great KanjaniPi orgy of 2006. To this day, Jin still kicks himself for being in America for that one.

“I got a live one!” Jin announces through the door because he thinks it’s funny.

Yamapi stirs at the noise and promptly falls off of his own couch. He’s taken to sleeping out in the living room to minimize the time it takes to answer his door, despite Jin’s insistence that they just leave it unlocked. He doesn’t want just anyone to show up expecting some of the Yamapeen, and Jin shut up after Yamapi made it very clear that MatsuJun knows where they live.

He also sleeps in minimal clothes, the ultimate time saver, and therefore he’s clad in only boxers and serious bed hair when he throws open the door without opening his eyes and promptly berates Jin for not having his keys.

“Hot,” says a familiar voice, and Yamapi’s eyes shoot open to see the most unlikely person three sheets to the wind and clinging to Jin’s back. That explains the lack of keys, but it doesn’t explain why Koyama is lurking in the background, looking perfectly sober and like he’d rather be anywhere else than in Yamapi’s entryway with a barely-dressed Yamapi, an overzealous Jin, and an insanely shit-faced Shige.

Well, now two-thirds of NewS know why he doesn’t get any sleep.

“Koyama wouldn’t get my keys out of my pockets,” Jin says apologetically, brushing past Yamapi to deposit Shige on the couch. “And Kato was a little too eager to.”

Shige gigglesnorts and curls up in Yamapi’s blankets. “You always smell like a brothel, Yamashita.”

Yamapi feels that this comment is widely appropriate. “Why is Koyama here?”

“Because Koyama doesn’t trust Akanishi,” Koyama replies, practically seething as he glares at Jin in a very un-Koyama-like way.

“I did you a favor,” Jin snaps, pointing a finger in Koyama’s face now that he isn’t playing piggyback to anyone. “Kato would have left with the first person who looked promising if I hadn’t gotten to him first.”

“You practically dry-humped him on the dance floor!” Koyama explodes, hands on his hips and reminding Yamapi entirely of his mother, which is very creepy and makes whatever arousal Yamapi may have had disappear.

“That was not _completely_ my fault,” Jin retorts, thumbing towards Shige. “ _Somebody_ let him drink too much.”

Koyama flushes. “I didn’t know he was such a lightweight.”

“He’s twenty!” Jin yells.

“I’m almost twenty-one,” Shige supplies, unhelpfully, looking upside-down at the three of them while wrapped up in Yamapi’s blankets like a burrito. “Stop fighting about me. I got drunk for a reason.”

Koyama’s ears perk up, just like a damn dog, and in a flash he’s by Shige’s side and stroking the part of the burrito that looks like his arm. “What’s wrong, Shige? You can tell me anything, you know. You don’t have to drink your sorrows away.”

Jin snorts and Yamapi smacks him.

“But,” Shige says slowly, his eyes becoming watery. “I can’t tell Kei-chan how I feel normally.”

Koyama gulps. “How do you feel?”

Shige grins. “I love Kei-chan!”

Yamapi claps his hand to his forehead. Not again. The last time there was a confession in his apartment, it somehow came back to the fact that both parties had been intimate with Yamapi and there was a knock-down-drag-out brawl in his living room. To his knowledge, Jin and Kame were still not speaking.

Koyama’s reaction is something straight out of a drama. He falls backwards, bangs his elbow on the coffee table, and clutches his chest, twisting his shirt in his fist as his jaw hits the floor and his eyes go wider than should be physically possible.

“You look funny, Kei-chan,” Shige says happily, rolling over to look at Koyama right-side-up. “But that’s okay, I still love you even though you look funny.”

“Aw,” says Jin, and Yamapi smacks him again. “What?”

Koyama looks like he’s about to cry. Because he’s Koyama, it only takes about five seconds for the waterworks to start, and Shige’s grin disappears as he rushes to get out of his tortilla, but of course he can’t manage and rolls completely off of the couch and right onto Koyama’s lap. “Ow…”

“Shige!” Koyama squeals, tears falling from his eyes while he tears at the blankets and finally frees Shige. “Are you okay?”

Shige nods so fast that it makes Yamapi dizzy and reaches out to pull Koyama into a hug, pressing his face into his neck and squeezing him tightly. “Hey, don’t cry. I love you.”

“I-I…” Koyama starts, choking on a fresh wave of tears and sobbing into Shige’s shoulder.

“Damn, I’m tired,” Jin says loudly, stretching for effect. “Hey Pi, let’s share your room tonight. Our guests can have mine. I just washed the sheets today.”

“Whatever,” Yamapi replies with a yawn, a real one.

Koyama and Shige seem oblivious to any other existence of life around them, so Yamapi just leaves them to it and crashes into his bed, grateful for a night of actual sleep. Last night was Ryo on a good day, which meant he went three times in a row and Yamapi’s ass hurt just thinking about it.

“Been awhile since it was just you and me,” Jin whispers as he crawls under the covers and pokes Yamapi in the belly.

Yamapi groans, and not in the turned-on way. “I’m starting to feel like a prostitute,” he grumbles into his pillow.

“You don’t get paid,” Jin points out, and he’s right. “Maybe you should start charging. We’d make a fortune.”

“Then this really would be a brothel,” Yamapi says, sighing into his pillow. “Whatever, just do it and get it over with so I can sleep.”

Yamapi can’t see it, but Jin’s frowning as he scoots closer and wraps his arms around his exhausted roommate. “I wasn’t talking about that,” he whispers, snuggling and burying his face in Yamapi’s hair. “I meant _this_. Sleeping together without someone else in the bed.”

“Mm,” Yamapi says with a little nod, leaning back into Jin’s embrace and making a little noise of content. “Do you think they’ll be okay by themselves?”

“It’s not brain surgery,” Jin replies. “If I can figure out where to stick it, someone as smart as Kato should too.”

Fifteen minutes later, just as Yamapi’s about to go under, there’s a tentative knock at the door, followed by a lot of hushed whispering. Hissing, more like, with one of the voices awfully panicky.

“Shut _up_ ,” Shige’s low voice is saying quietly. “They’re probably still doing it.”

“He gives me entirely too much credit,” Yamapi grumbles, but Jin’s passed out and completely deadweight, giving Yamapi no room to move. “Come in,” he manages to project across the room.

He can’t see either of them, but he knows they’re both there by the shadows on the wall in front of him. Koyama’s visibly shaking and Shige stumbles a little as he tries to step forward in the dark. “Are you guys having sex?”

“Shige!” Koyama hisses. “You don’t just ask people that.”

Yamapi’s suddenly wide awake and sitting up in bed, flinging an oblivious Jin off of him as Koyama’s back hits the wall rather roughly and Shige’s practically crawling into his mouth. Koyama’s making pained noises and Yamapi’s about to jump out of bed and yank Shige away by his hair when Koyama shoves him hard enough to send him flying backwards onto the bed and halfway on Jin, who’s still dead to the world.

“I told you!” Koyama’s crying, not bothering to be quiet anymore. “It hurts!”

“That’s why we came in here!” Shige yells back.

Yamapi’s momentarily dazed. He never thought he’d hear these two holler at each other, but Koyama’s now displaying rather inebriated characteristics and he wonders if he was just pretending to be sober before because he doesn’t like Jin. “What’s wrong?”

The minute the words are out of his mouth, he regrets saying them. Shige turns to him with big eyes and pounces across the bed, settling comfortably between Yamapi and Jin like he belongs there and pouting up at the former. “I was trying to make love to Kei-chan, and it hurt him.”

Yamapi blinks. So much for smarts. “What did you do?”

Shige leans forward to whisper into Yamapi’s ear but falls into his lap instead, giggling profusely as he keeps trying to get up and keeps ending up smashing his face in Yamapi’s stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye, Koyama’s trying to inch his way out the door, but Yamapi totally sees and throws the closest item – Jin’s hairbrush – towards the door to push it shut. “You can’t walk away from this, Koyama,” he says in a voice he doesn’t recognize, one that apparently has the power to make people believe that he’s wise.

Koyama pauses and sniffs. “But it hurts. I tried. I guess I don’t love Shige after all.”

Shige gasps, but before Yamapi can have another replay of the Akame Incident, he reaches out to grab Koyama by the sleeve and pull him onto the bed as well, poking at him until he’s on his knees in front of them. His pants are gone but his boxers remain, his half-hard arousal sticking through the flap like it’s ashamed to still be interested. Koyama’s head is down and from the way his shoulders are trembling, he’s crying again.

“Watch and learn,” Yamapi tells Shige, and leans forward to take Koyama into his mouth. He hears Shige gasp again, but a completely different kind as Koyama hardens the rest of the way and makes a small noise of content. Yamapi pulls away long enough to ask, “Feel good?”

Koyama nods, biting his lip a little and Yamapi knows right away that Koyama hasn’t done this before. At least not consciously.

“Do you think you can do this?” Yamapi says to Shige, reaching for his hand and finding it in his pants. “Or do you want me to keep going?”

“You’re probably better than me,” Shige reasons, his breaths becoming audible at the way Koyama is whimpering for _someone_ to continue.

Yamapi sees it fit not to argue and returns to the task at hand, which really isn’t that complicated because he learns that Koyama likes it on the tip and sucks him easily. Ten seconds later, he also learns that Koyama is a screamer and Jin is awake.

“… the fuck,” Jin mumbles, opening his eyes to find Shige touching himself right in front of him. “Are you guys having an orgy without me?”

“Three people isn’t an orgy,” Shige points out breathlessly, and Yamapi almost laughs. “But now that you’re awake, it’s debatable.”

Koyama punctuates Shige’s statement with a groan and flops onto his back, grinning stupidly and watching Shige with interest. “Shige, I can’t see.”

A fierce blush crosses Shige’s cheeks, noticeable even in the dark, and he pushes down the front of his boxers so that he’s exposed, a visible shiver running through him when he thumbs the slit.

Jin creeps up behind Shige and wraps his arms loosely around him, pressing his lips to the back of Shige’s neck and smirking like the cat who got the cream when Shige arches up towards him. Yamapi’s eyes immediately flash to Koyama, who’s apparently too sated or too drunk to remember that he doesn’t like Jin and giggles. “Shige looks sexy like that.”

Yamapi has to agree, his own body starting to react at the way Shige is molesting himself and moaning a little, either from his own ministrations or the way Jin’s tongue is flicking along his skin, his hands sliding up his chest and barely grazing over his nipples.

“Yamapi,” Koyama says quickly, his voice turning desperate. “I want Shige to make love to me, but I don’t want it to hurt. How do you make it not hurt?”

Koyama looks so sad that Yamapi pets his hair, following a tear streak down his cheek with a single finger that ends up between Koyama’s lips. “You have to be prepared really well,” he says in a way that makes him feel like a professor. “It will still hurt a little, but that’s okay because then it feels really good.”

“Can you show me?” Koyama asks eagerly. “I mean, can you show Shige?”

“Show Shige what,” Shige says distractedly, his voice cracking as his hand flies up and down his cock, at least until Jin grabs his wrist and stops him. “What the _fuck_ , Akanishi?”

Koyama giggles. “Shige is sexy when he’s angry.”

Shige chuckles a little despite himself, meeting Koyama’s eyes and blushing even more. “I should wait for you, shouldn’t I, even though you didn’t wait for me.”

“Hey, I can go again,” Koyama insists. “I’m still young.”

“Okay, first thing’s first,” Jin says, easily falling into the role of sex instructor. “Who’s topping who?”

Shige blinks. “Huh?”

“I want Shige to make love to me,” Koyama says firmly.

Shige turns bright red and squirms in a way that makes Yamapi think that he’s trying to hide _inside_ Jin’s chest.

“Yosh,” declares Jin. “Then Shige can learn on Yamapi, and -”

“The hell he will,” Yamapi interrupts. “I am not bottoming tonight. He can learn on you.”

“But Pi -”

“‘But Pi’ nothing. Go get the lube and bare your ass.”

Yamapi watches in slight amazement as Jin actually follows orders, even assuming the position after plopping the one-gallon tub of lubricant in the middle of the bed and kicking off what little clothing he still had on. “Good Jin.”

Jin actually purrs. Koyama looks mildly interested, acting like he’s holding himself back from moving closer and touching Jin.

Shige gets to him first, tracing a line around his hip and down the back of his thigh. Jin shudders and groans, pushing back towards nothing and whining a little in the back of his throat.

“Now,” Yamapi’s saying, rolling Shige’s fingers around in the tub. “Jin’s about as loose as the Grand Canyon, so this will be easy -”

“Hey, fuck you, you’re no tight virgin either,” Jin spits back, immediately moaning when Yamapi runs Shige’s slick fingers between his cheeks.

“Yeah, but you like it more than me,” Yamapi rebuts, and there’s no further protest from Jin, only whimpers as Yamapi urges Shige’s finger inside and turns his wrist to get him to move around.

“More,” Jin hisses, jerking his hips backwards.

Koyama wiggles impatiently. “Hurry up,” he whispers, eyes locked on Shige’s finger disappearing into Jin.

“Give him another, Shige,” Yamapi instructs, nodding when Shige does and figures out the movements himself, much to Jin’s approval. “I’m going to get Koyama ready for you, okay? He’s getting antsy.”

Shige nods absently and then jerks his head around, halting all motions until Jin growls impatiently and Shige responds with a sharp jab inside him. His eyes go wide when Jin visibly trembles and lets out a shrill moan. “What did I do?”

Jin mumbles something that sounds like nothing in the Japanese language, but the tone clearly implies “shut the fuck up and do that again,” which Shige does and looks pretty damn proud of himself at the way Jin is starting to fall apart because of him. “Whatever Kei-chan wants is okay with me,” he goes on casually. “But if you fuck him, I’ll kill you.”

Koyama smiles so hard that his eyes practically disappear. “Shige loves me.”

Yamapi situates himself behind Koyama and slowly pulls the older man into his lap, lubing up his fingers and pressing his lips to Koyama’s ear. “Did he hurt you really bad?”

“Not too bad,” Koyama admits, and nearly jumps out of Yamapi’s arms when Yamapi’s fingers sneak between his legs. “That’s cold!”

“You get used to it,” Jin mumbles, now moving so fast that Shige didn’t even have to try, although Yamapi proudly notes that there’s a third finger inside him.

Koyama grips onto Yamapi’s thighs with all ten fingernails as his boxers are removed and his legs are gently spread, gaining all of Shige’s attention as he watches in awe at Yamapi’s finger slowly disappearing into Koyama. “Okay?”

Nodding, Koyama leans his head back and halfway hides his face in Yamapi’s neck. “I feel so embarrassed.”

“It’s okay,” Yamapi whispers. “Only Shige is looking.”

If Koyama has a response, he can’t voice it because Yamapi’s working his virgin skills and getting Koyama to relax and open up enough to get in a second finger, which go straight for the gold and have Koyama jumping out of his arms for real. He lands on his hands and knees directly in front of Shige, who uses his free hand to push Koyama’s hair out of his eyes and give him a doting look, all the while letting Jin fuck his fingers like it happens everyday. “Do you like it?” he asks Koyama cautiously.

Koyama nods again and manages to lean on one hand long enough to pull Shige down by the hair and capture his mouth, their tongues clearly visible as they both attempt to release frustration by sucking each other’s faces. Yamapi finds it amusing, but Jin is far from impressed. “Somebody better fuck me soon,” he growls.

“Me too,” Koyama breathes into their kiss, meeting Yamapi’s fingers with each prod and pulling more intently on Shige’s hair. “Soon, Shige.”

“How about now?” Shige asks, obviously approving of the hair pulling and sliding himself under Koyama. “This way you can do it when you’re ready.”

“You’re not ready,” Yamapi chimes in, wedging in the third finger and rubbing Koyama’s back as he winces. “Shige’s a lot bigger than that, Kei. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Tomohisa,” Jin snaps, his voice no-nonsense and his body currently ignored.

“I think I got it,” Shige says to Yamapi, who gratefully abandons his efforts and nearly flies across the bed to get to Jin, overlooking the fact that Shige wiped his fingers on his sheets before starting the process over again on Koyama, who clings to him and mumbles into his skin every step of the way.

That’s all he gets to see, however, because he’s violently thrown onto his back by a sexually-frustrated Jin and has about two seconds to breathe before Jin’s straddling him and impaling himself on Yamapi’s erection.

Shige pauses and watches with curious eyes. Jin has the good sense to say “don’t try this with him” before descending upon Yamapi like a hawk and riding him as fast as his talented hips can allow him. Yamapi’s hands fly to said hips for lack of anything better to do, or more likely lack of any other kind of control.

With Jin’s tongue down his throat, it’s difficult to keep tabs on the new couple next to them, but eventually Jin gets too worked up to kiss and Yamapi can turn his head to the side and breathe more easily as Jin starts to rock faster. “Okay?” he pushes out, more of an exhale than an actual question.

Koyama’s crying again, but Yamapi’s known him long enough to differentiate tears of pain from tears of happiness, and these were definitely tears of happiness as Shige slowly thrusts up from underneath him and Koyama holds onto Shige like he’s trying to fuse them together into one person.

“You’re such a pervert,” Jin whispers in Yamapi’s ear, earning a smack on the ass from the latter that seems to make it tighter. “Fuck, Pi, this is better than normal.”

“Shige,” Yamapi gasps, poking the youngest in the arm. “Touch him while you do it. If he comes before you, it feels even better.”

There are some muffled noises as Shige manages to break Koyama’s airtight embrace enough to sneak his hand through, then Koyama’s wheezing and pushing back while Shige’s groans get louder, his free hand wrapped around Koyama like he might fly away without the extra restraint. Koyama cries harder, mumbling words of love, and Yamapi feels filled with a warmth that he knows isn’t from being inside Jin.

“Take your own advice, asshole,” Jin mutters, his face a mixture of pleasure and frustration as he pulls back enough to deliver a half-hearted nasty glare.

Yamapi blinks up at him, seeing the man he’s practically grown up with before him begging for his attention. In one swift motion he has Jin on his back, his knees to his chest and his neck exposed for Yamapi’s taking as Yamapi switches up his rhythm and drives in slowly, sharply, following his instincts and using both hands to refamiliarize himself with Jin’s body.

“Pi,” Jin whispers, moaning a little with every breath. “This is different.”

“Do you like it?” Yamapi asks, punctuating with a particularly deep thrust that he knows hits Jin’s spot.

“Fuck yes.” Jin tilts his head forward enough for Yamapi to see his glazed-over eyes. “I like this a lot.”

A sharp wail signals Koyama’s demise, followed by Shige’s deep growl that Yamapi feels in his bones as more of a symbol of love than a sexy sound, and he squashes the urge to say the words to Jin as he wraps his fingers around Jin’s cock, pulling him off with the same intensity he’s using to fuck him. Before he knows it Jin’s coming, and it’s different because Jin’s whining softly instead of howling, his body jerking like he’s having a seizure, which only worries Yamapi for a second until his cock is being suffocated, actually making him feel his orgasm as more than something that’s just finally shown up. He hears himself making noises he doesn’t normally make and digs his fingers into Jin’s arms, holding on like it’s the only way he’ll stay grounded as he rides out this new and exciting style of orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Jin breathes when Yamapi can hear again. “You love me.”

“Shut up, I do not,” Yamapi lies.

“You so do.” Jin nudges Yamapi’s face until he finds his lips, kissing them lightly and maneuvering around underneath him enough for Yamapi to pull out and Jin to stretch his legs. “You really love me.”

“What I would really love,” Yamapi says slowly, still catching his breath, “is if you didn’t sleep with other people anymore.”

Jin laughs out loud and wraps his arms around Yamapi, hugging him so tightly that Yamapi thought his lungs would deflate. “I love you too, Tomo-chan.”

Yamapi buries his face in Jin’s collarbone so that nobody will see his stupid grin. “Do you think we need to show them how to clean up?” he wonders out loud, speaking into Jin’s skin but he knows Jin will hear him.

Koyama unknowingly answers him. “Yamapi? Is it okay if we take a bath?”

Yamapi sticks up his thumb in response, at least until Jin smacks him and hisses “it’s dark, dumbass” before giving Koyama permission, and Yamapi lifts his head in time to see Shige escorting the limping Koyama to the bathroom, talking to him soothingly while Koyama’s actually not crying and regarding Shige like all of his heart is pouring out of his eyes.

“They’re so cute,” Jin says, plucking some tissues from the Costco-sized box on the nightstand and offering some to Yamapi. “A _bath_. Reminds me of our first time.”

“My first time wasn’t your first time,” Yamapi points out, poking Jin in the side and mumbling “slut” under his breath.

Jin pokes back. “It was still our first time _together_ … slut.”

Yamapi sighs, recalling the event to the front of his mind like it was yesterday. “It’s really been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Grunting his agreement, Jin pointedly urges Yamapi’s face up and stares hard into his eyes. “I don’t want you to sleep with other people anymore either.”

“Ryo will be heartbroken,” Yamapi says dryly, but he can’t help but smile.

Jin makes the weird face he always makes when he’s thinking. “Eh, Ryo doesn’t count.”

> _Omake_

When Koyama and Shige return from the bath two hours later, Yamapi’s bed is empty. Koyama smiles satisfactorily and bounces on the mattress, pulling Shige down next to him. “Have I ever told you how much of a genius you are?”

Shige kisses his lips and smirks, snuggling into Koyama’s embrace and making a deep noise of content. “Yes, but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it again.”

“That was almost too easy,” Koyama goes on, chuckling a little. “Your jealousy almost blew our cover, though.”

“What?” Shige squeals. “You and your ‘oh, it hurts!’ nearly sent me into hysterics.”

“It worked,” Koyama points out, emphasizing with a poke to Shige’s nose. “Now maybe Yamapi will get some sleep.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when the ugly lights go out (the revenge is a bitch remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795234) by [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee)




End file.
